


Falling

by Virtual_Reality



Series: Steve and Bucky through the years [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Meh, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Reality/pseuds/Virtual_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically just PWP... I wanted to show some progress before I added more angst - not to mention very little effort on my part. Besides, I thought y'all might like a bit of smut for the weekend. ;P</p><p>I'm becoming soft. I've been so nice to the boys recently.</p><p>I regret everything.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just PWP... I wanted to show some progress before I added more angst - not to mention very little effort on my part. Besides, I thought y'all might like a bit of smut for the weekend. ;P
> 
> I'm becoming soft. I've been so nice to the boys recently.
> 
> I regret everything.

"Shhh," James whispers against Steve's mouth, giving his lower lip a playful nip.

Steve drew in a shuddery breath, pressing back against James' fingers - his metal fingers - it was equal parts thrilling and unnerving.

"Still good?" James whispers, rubbing his palm more insistently against Steve's hardness.

"Yeah, Buck." Steve breathes, and leans forward for another kiss.

James is much better at focusing through the fog of arousal than Steve is, and even with both hands busy, his kiss is a challenge for Steve to keep up with. It's a lot, but at the same time, so simple. The light pressure of his mouth on Steve's, the hot slide of his tongue, a hint of teeth, a playful bite, a soothing swipe of tongue, , a final, parting suck, only to have him move back in, and Steve was lost in sensation.

He's been at this for the better part of an hour now, getting Steve all worked up.

They'd laid together for the longest time, just kissing. Steve's arms around Bucky, a thigh wedged between his, and James already had a hand down his pants, rubbing him through the thin cover that was his boxers. Steve's eager response hadn't been what he was looking for, and he whispers for him to calm down, and from there, Steve had let Bucky set the pace, his soft kiss echoing the leisure stroke of his fingers. Steve's blood had heated long before Bucky was ready to move, and he panted into their kiss, hands gripping Bucky tightly as he finally let the kiss grow a little more heated.

Steve had tried, he'd done his dead level best to let James go at his own pace, but he was so eager, so impatient, hips pressing forward without any conscious effort to get more of Bucky's touch. Steve had shoved off his pants and boxers, and got a bit more friction, but it was still so slow. He groaned into James' mouth, and Bucky reached up with his left hand, cool fingers stroking Steve's cheek. It was still slightly unnerving, even for such a gentle touch, but Steve knew James meant him no harm, and the pride he felt at the evidence of Bucky's progress had overshadowed any lingering uncertainty. The memories still haunt him, and every day is a struggle, but he'd started fighting back, not letting the struggle dominate him anymore, at least at the times when he could help it

When James' hesitant fingers inched back to knead his ass, Steve hooked a leg over his hip, arching to expose himself for Bucky's fingers: an invitation, to either be accepted, or rejected, paired with a soft hum against Bucky's kiss to tell him he liked that. James had taken his time to give his answer, and Steve was okay with that - it drove him crazy, but the good kind of crazy, and Steve had hoped that the addition of a good lubricant into the equation would ease him along. James had accepted it, using it instead to slick up his right hand, and that was exactly what Steve needed. That sure grip, the constant pressure, and warm slide of Bucky's hand on him to keep his head above the water he treaded. That would help him be patient for sure. "You're gonna kill me." Steve gasped against Bucky's hair.

"But what a way to go," James sighed, and Steve let his head fall back. He'd seen that coming a mile away.

"Buck, please." Steve breathed, and James had finally given in to his pleas, letting his fingers slowly drift back to find Steve's opening. He looked up at Steve, and the quick rise and fall of his breathing seeming a bit too forced to be all good, and deep in his eyes, Steve could see fear.

It took him back a long time, back to the first time they'd done this. The fear in Bucky's eyes. He was starting to believe that things never change. That they just cycle around like clockwork, repeating themselves infinitely until the time had expired. After the serum, Bucky hadn't been as afraid that he'd hurt Steve when they were intimate. He'd been cautious, but not afraid. Now, the time had cycled around again, and he sees that same fear again. "It's okay, Buck."

James looked into Steve's eyes, and nodded slowly, getting a bit more lube, and letting his fingers rub gently against his opening.

Steve let out a soft sound of contented pleasure, and James breath leaves him in a huff. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm sure." Steve whispers, and was tempted to ask if James wanted Steve to open himself up for him again, just to see if he can get a smile out of him, the sentiment bringing a warm flush to his skin. It all seemed like a dream, and it was slightly embarrassing, remembering all the stupid things they'd done, the ignorant mistakes back when they were clueless, and awkward, and scared.

Now, after nearly forty minutes, James had grown more confident, and the coolness of his arm had grown warm from the exposure to Steve's body heat, and his fingers almost felt real. They didn't give like soft flesh, but he adjusted well.

Bucky's strokes were firmer now, but much slower then he'd like, and his thumb swipes along his slit, spreading the pearly drops of precome over the tip, and focusing solely on that area.  
Another finger, and James moves down his body, the softest press of lips to his brow, his lips, his ear, his neck, chest, stomach, hip, hands spreading his legs, then to his inner thigh, allowing himself to trail teasing bites and sucks over the sensitive skin. For once, he doesn't linger for very long, and kisses his way back to Steve's erection, teasing the very base with his lips. Steve allows himself to watch for only a second, the slide of Bucky's hand, still slick with lube, over his aching member, the press of lips to the very tip, the gentle swipe of tongue around the crown, and he lays his head back, closing his eyes. Bucky always watches Steve when he sucks him, but Steve doesn't understand how he can handle it, the extra bit of visual stimulation, besides, Steve can't hold his eyes open.

Bucky focuses his attention almost fully on the tip, and Steve feels fresh sweat break out over his skin, and a soft groan leaves his lips before he has the mind to hold it back. James' fingers continue to move inside him, knuckle deep, and gently working his way deeper. Stretching him takes time because it's been so long, but he doesn't care, he wants this. There's always a bit of pain, but Steve's learned that's just a part of it, and almost looks forward to the variation. It adds spice.

When James takes him - from behind this time - it's as wonderful as Steve remembers, maybe even more so after so much anticipation. James' hands are at his lower back, gripping right above his hipbones as he began the same slow pace he's been torturing Steve with all evening. Steve let his head rest on a pillow, and Bucky rests against his back, rocking his hips at his own leisure. Steve let a hand slip down to rub himself, not because he needs it, but because he simply can't help himself. Steve is sensitive, especially after denying himself for so long. He was simply too spoiled on the instant gratification for this slow rhythm James kept.

From somewhere, Steve doesn't know where, James gathers the sense to bite his shoulder, sucking at the skin there, and it brings a shiver down Steve's spine. He knows James can hear his breathing. The shifts, the catches, the shuddery exhales, and small grunts of pleasure that leave him with nearly every thrust, the quiet groans that resonate deep in his chest.

"Harder," Steve tries, pressing his hips back.

Bucky had only adjusted his grip on Steve's hips, and whispered another soft "Shhh," in response.

Steve dropped his head down against the pillow, feeling his muscles start to clench and swarm with the buzz that meant finish was close, the feeling that made Steve want more, faster, harder, his muscles twitch, bringing shivers through him until he's shaking, but Bucky is unyielding, a kiss to his shoulder, a soft murmur into his skin.

"Buck," Steve groaned, "I'm..."

"Not yet," James whispers, "just a little more."

Steve drags in another breath, and let out a soft whine, because he's never been told to wait before, and he can't stop the build of pressure inside him.

James' fingers dig into his sides, he leans his forehead against Steve's back, and finally, starts to move just a little bit faster.

"There," he whispers, and Steve lets out a low, keening sound, fingers digging into the mattress, and he hopes it doesn't sustain any damage. Last thing he wants is to have to explain another bed related damage incident to Stark. "now you can."

Steve reaches for his dick, giving a few tugs, and that was all it took.

He's not sure how long it lasts, he's not sure when Bucky stops, when he moves off of Steve's back. He's unaware of the broken cry that's torn from his lips as shivers roll through his body, but as the spasms of pleasure erupt inside him, causing his muscles to tense, and tremble, he can feel everything.

The air on his skin, the gentle caress of it, the taste of it in his mouth, the sweetness of the relief it brings in his lungs. He can feel the sheets under his body, the texture of the fabric, and the sensation seemed too much on his sensitive skin. Bucky isn't touching him now, but Steve can feel him. His warmth, his elation, his peace, breathe in his emotion, and feel the way James' breath stirred the air in response, fanning warmly over Steve's lips, seconds before the touch. Oh, and that touch was like electricity, buzzing through his veins, where he can feel the rush of blood, in pulses from his accelerated heart, and as Bucky settled against the full length of him, he's torn from his thoughts before he can become too overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry." Are the first words that leave James' lips when Steve can focus on him,

"What?" is all Steve can manage as a response.

"I know that wasn't what you needed," he breathes, "I didn't want to risk losing control of myself."

All Steve can do is laugh, drag Bucky closer, kiss him, only for a second, though, because he can't breathe right yet. "Don't apologize." Steve murmurs. "That was very..." he let his head loll against the pillow, "Yes." He sighs, "I want to do that shit all the time." He quotes with a smile.

"Sure," Bucky snorted, and turned to slide up behind Steve, "But only if you'll agree to be my little spoon afterwards."

Steve smiles, settling in comfortably, linking fingers with James when his arm goes around his waist, "Always, Buck."

James has to slip away to pull on his boxers before he can sleep. He's not yet comfortable with the idea of sleeping naked, but with time, come all things, and all things in their own time. When James settles against Steve's back, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder, tugging the blankets around him, and holding him, almost protectively against his chest, James realizes, in a flash of fear, that he was falling for Steve all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally threw this together in an hour and a half. Hopefully you couldn't tell... Fingers crossed for more writing time tomorrow!


End file.
